


once upon a time (in your wildest dreams)

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Childhood Friends, Chrom and Sumia being awkward with each other, Concerts, Dreams, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Minor fight scene, Mugging, Mutual Pining, Rescue, Twin Robins, everyone can see it, using rulers as weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Once upon a time, a warrior prince fell in love with a clumsy pegasus knight. A thousand years later, nothing's changed except he's not a prince and her horse doesn't have wings.





	once upon a time (in your wildest dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Awakening, Chrom/Sumia: romance - like something out of a fairy tale.

_My name is Chrom. I'm 17 years old, a senior in high school, and a pretty good fencer. I was born on May 27th. I'm kind of clumsy and people say I'm purely heart over head. I have two sisters, one older and one younger._

_I also dream about being a prince sometimes. I'm not sure what that means._

The problem with waking up early to train before breakfast was getting so into the zone that he almost _missed_ breakfast. Lissa had to throw a clump of dirt at him that morning, and Emmeryn fussed that he wouldn't have enough time to eat much before he left for school.

"I'll take it with me," he said, putting the rest of his bacon, eggs, and potatoes between the pieces of toast he hadn't eaten yet. "It's just as good on the run!"

"Well, as long as you're eating enough," Emmeryn sighed. "And did you finish your homework?"

"Of course I did! ...okay, just before I went to bed last night, but..."

"I'd love to stay and tease you, but Maribelle gets upset if I'm late meeting her." Lissa gulped down the rest of her juice, wiped her mouth, and grabbed her school bag. "See you later!" She blew them both a kiss as she dashed out the door, and Chrom shrugged.

"I'll have to thank Maribelle later."

 

At school, it was the same as always, right down to the history teacher telling him he was capable of better than the same Cs on every test. Deep down Chrom knew Mr. Gregor was right, but it was tough remembering every last detail of every event. He felt more comfortable with a sword in his hand than a book, plain and simple.

"Hey, at least you passed," Vaike said with a shrug. "If I blow one more test I'm off the football team. Maybe I better get Lissa's egghead friend to tutor me or something." Chrom smiled wryly.

"I wouldn't call Ricken an egghead if you want his help."

"Chrom?"

"Oh!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Sumia, hi..." He felt his face go warm and hurried to hide the test paper in his bag. "Sorry, did I forget something? We were supposed to walk home together-"

"Tomorrow," she said. "Sully and I have horseback riding in a few minutes, I just wanted to stop by to give you this." She placed a basket in his arm, warm and heavy and smelling strongly of paprika. Chrom's blush deepened and he closed his eyes, breathing in the heavenly scent.

"Shepherd's pie," he murmured. "You remembered Lissa and I were on our own for dinner tonight."

"I hope you like it. Er, both of you..." She turned a bit pink, twirling a strand of her hair. "Well, I'd better go. Looking forward to tomorrow!" She dashed off, stumbling on a crack in the sidewalk as she went, and Chrom held the basket close as if it were something fragile.

_Sumia...it feels like she's always been taking care of me, ever since we were kids..._ Neither he nor Lissa knew how to cook, and Emmeryn hadn't had time to prepare anything for them to heat up that morning. He'd only mentioned in passing that Emmeryn was meeting Phila and one of their friends from college for dinner that night, last week even. _How long did it take her to make this? The first time she ever made me a pie, it took her fifteen-_

"Yo, Chrom!" Vaike nudged his shoulder. "Hey, earth to Chrom! You gonna stand there or are we gonna go to your place for Mario Kart?" Chrom snapped out of his trance, blushing deeply.

"Sorry about that, I just...got kind of preoccupied for a second. Let's go."

"It's Sumia, isn't it? Don't try to play dumb, even I know you two have had the hots for each other since middle school," Vaike said with a grin. "And she made you _dinner._ That's one step away from _how was your day, dear?_ " Chrom sighed, holding the basket closer and giving Vaike a dirty look.

"Don't start that again. I get enough of that from Lissa, Sully, Maribelle, Gaius, Henry, Nowi, and half our class." Vaike shrugged.

"Just saying, you should go for it soon. She's pretty popular." Chrom glared at him, because it was _true._ Gaius, Ricken, Stahl, the new transfer student, Henry...everyone seemed to have a thing for Sumia.

Or maybe it was just him and his insecurity, because he'd been trying to figure out how to tell her he liked her since they were fourteen. Either way, he wished Vaike would keep his mouth shut.

"Just for that, I'm playing as Peach. Her pretty little flowered cart's going to kick your butt," he said. Vaike grinned.

"You're on!"

 

That night, Chrom dreamed.

His dreams had been full of strange yet familiar visions since he was young. A kingdom, shining with joy and peace, bordered on one side by proud warriors and snow, the other by endless deserts and scheming sorcerers. Sometimes the dreams were calm, but other times he saw war and shadowy soldiers with red eyes, or a cackling madman who looked an awful lot like his old next-door neighbor before his family moved away,

_They_ were there, too. Vaike, Sully, Stahl, Emmeryn, Frederick, Lissa. Sumia. Sometimes the scenes were clear and fresh, others just vague images. And others, involving him and Sumia alone. Ones that made him have to change his sheets and his pants.

Tonight he'd dreamed of flying through the air, behind her, on a pegasus. A creature that didn't exist in today's world beyond myths and fairy tales, but when he woke up he still heard the beating of wings and felt Sumia's warmth against his chest.

The school day ticked by with no incident, same as always. He counted the hours until school was over and he would get to walk home with Sumia. Just them, no smirking or teasing from the rest of their crowd. When the time finally came, he couldn't get out of the building fast enough.

"Nice weather," he ventured as he met Sumia by the school's biggest tree. She held her case tightly in one hand, almost as if afraid to drop it.

"Mm, it sure is! Just right for a walk..." She smiled, moving closer to him as they began their short journey. Too short, Chrom thought, unless she had time to get a soda or a cup of tea... _in other words, a date?_ he thought.

Awkward silence hung between them for the first several minutes, but just as Chrom was about to try to start a conversation, he heard a scream. He was tempted to ignore it at first, but then it was followed by a cry for help.

"We'd better go see what that is," he said, pushing aside the disappointment that his private time with Sumia was being interrupted. Someone in need came before anything else, after all. Sumia nodded, and they hurried towards the sound. They stopped in front of the alley next to the coffee shop where an angry-looking woman was holding an old man up against the wall, a knife to his throat. Sumia gasped.

"That's my neighbor," she whispered. "Chrom, should we call the police?"

"No time." Chrom grabbed rulers from his pack. "They're not much, but we can use them to distract her." They charged forward, Sumia twirling the ruler expertly while Chrom raised his; the woman looked up and let out a shout, her grip on the man going slack. Chrom grabbed her arm and held it behind her back while Sumia rushed to her neighbor's side.

"Are you all right, Mr. Hubert?"

"Ahhh...Sumia, lass. Twas quite the bravery you showed," Chrom heard him say. "She came at me out of nowhere, that one did."

"It's all right now," Chrom said. "Sumia, call the police and stay with your neighbor," he said. Sumia nodded, and pulling out her phone. The woman struggled in Chrom's grip, growling.

"Let me _go!_ I can tell the cops you were touching me without asking and they'll punish you!" Chrom shook his head.

"You held a defenseless old man at knifepoint. There's no excuse for that." He tightened his grip until the police arrived to take care of things, and he and Sumia walked Mr. Hubert home.

 

When the adrenaline wore off, Chrom couldn't believe what they'd done. It really would have been enough to call the police, but they'd charged in, as though it were a real battle... _like in those dreams._

"Sumia," he said, "did anything about that feel..."

"Familiar." Sumia nodded. "It did. For a split second, I saw the two of us flying across the desert, weapons in hand...and I worried we might be in real danger. It's a lucky thing that woman didn't have the chance to turn her knife on us."

"She could have, yes." Chrom shuddered. "I've heard stories about people who try to stop criminals only to get stabbed, shot, or beat over the head for their troubles. We were lucky."

"Well, we got the job done! Another innocent saved by the Shepherds, right?" She gasped, Chrom blinked, and suddenly he saw a pegasus at her side, and they were standing in front of a stable, not Sumia's house. He blinked again and the scene returned to normal.

"Shepherds? Sumia, did you just..."

"What? Did I say something weird? I'm so sorry, I must not be thinking clearly after-"

"No, it's fine." He shook his head. "Maybe I just imagined it." He bit his lip. "But...Sumia, you and I do make a good team. In fact, I..." What was he doing? Since when was just after saving an old man's life and escaping injury themselves the right time to try to confess? "Never mind."

"Oh." She looked disappointed, almost upset, and he felt guilty. _Why are you stalling? Just tell her!_

"Sumia, I-"

"I have to go inside. Mr. Hubert probably told my parents about everything and I need to let them know I'm not hurt," she said. "See you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah...sure, Sumia." He looked away. "Tomorrow." But as he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm. "Huh?"

"Listen...there's a concert in the park this weekend, there's this new band and they're supposed to be pretty good. The tickets are pretty cheap at the door, and there's still seats left, so..." Her cheeks turned bright red. "If you're not doing anything, maybe...you'd like to go with me?" Chrom's heart did a sommersault in his chest, and he nodded rapidly.

"I would love to! I'm not busy at all, Emm's got a term paper due and Lissa's sleeping at Maribelle's, and I didn't make any plans with the guys!" He blushed. "It sounds great, Sumia. When should I pick you up?"

"Silly, the one who did the asking's supposed to do the picking up!"

"No, it's okay...I mean, unless you really want to."

"Why don't we meet there?" Sumia smiled. "By the ticket line, a lot of people bought theirs in advance so it should be short." Chrom sighed with relief. Truthfully, meeting sounded better than either of them having to wait at the other's house.

"Sounds great!" He smiled. "I'll look forward to it!"

"Mm, me too!" Just then, Sumia's sister called to her. "Ah, I should go inside. See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow, yeah." She went inside, casting a lingering gaze at him before she closed the door, and Chrom turned and left for his own house. A date with Sumia! A concert in the park, no less. Chrom wasn't heavily into the arts but he did like music, and Saturday night was supposed to be clear, with a full view of the night sky.

_Please let it be Saturday soon!_

 

He tried to dress both casually and classily the night of the concert. It was a date, but he didn't want to come off like he was trying too hard or make her feel dumpy in comparison. She hadn't mentioned what she was wearing, but Sumia always dressed well for special events.

"I'll be back before eleven for sure," he told Emmeryn. "And I'll have my phone."

"Do have a good time, Chrom, and tell Sumia I said hello," Emmeryn said. "And if it rains, please let me know. I'll be happy to pick you both up."

"I will, but I'm sure it won't rain," he said. He _hoped_ it wouldn't, anyway. So far the day had been perfectly clear and warm, the rain wasn't supposed to come for a few more days. He tucked his phone and his wallet into the pockets of his suede jacket and walked out the door, thankful that he lived only a few blocks away from the park.

She was waiting for him on the ticket line, wearing a short lilac dress with a soft tan sweater and a white flower tucked behind her ear. The ensemble was so simple, yet in his eyes she'd never looked more beautiful.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," he said as he approached her. Sumia smiled, shaking her head.

"I just got here a few minutes ago. The line's a bit longer than I thought, but it seems to be moving quickly," she said. "And there's a few people from our group here!" Chrom surveyed the crowd; Robin was over by the snack stand with Gaius, her brother Reflet talking to Henry while Tharja lingered close by, Cordelia talking to Panne and Olivia. He secretly hoped there wouldn't be any group mingling tonight; as much as he treasured his friends, he wanted tonight to be just for him and Sumia.

They bought their tickets without much of a fuss, but as they passed by their friends Chrom could see them smirking and winking. Cordelia even rushed over to wish Sumia good luck, and Gaius whispered _it's about time_.

"And here I thought they'd gotten that out of their systems when they found out about our date at school," Chrom sighed. Sumia blushed, pulling closer to him.

"At least they already had plans to be here, so we know they're not spying on us...right?" Chrom hadn't thought of that, and he sincerely hoped not. Vaike and Sully weren't there to tease them senseless, but the others could be just as bad.

They spread out the blanket Sumia had brought and sat down, and the stage lights went up to signal that the concert would start soon. The singers were a cover band with a few original songs under their belt, so Chrom recognized a few of the songs on the program.

"The singer looks like she could be Robin and Reflet's cousin," he whispered to Sumia as the band took the stage. A girl with white hair, backed up by a green-haired boy in a midriff top, two boys who looked around their age, and a tall blonde Chrom wouldn't have known was male if not for the program listing the band's names.

The set began, and the crowd seemed instantly entranced by the voices of the young girl and the tall blonde. They sang a variety of tunes, from cheerful pop to alternative rock and even some Amy Winehouse. Sumia edged closer to him every few moments, Chrom's face going hot as he felt the warmth of her body against his own. When their hands brushed, he didn't bother to break the contact.

_Having her close like this...it doesn't just feel right. I feel like this has happened before, and not just in my dreams._ He squeezed her hand a little more tightly, and she curled against his side.

The concert's finale soon began, and the first note broke Chrom out of his thoughts instantly. A song he'd only heard once on the radio, but it had resonated so strongly with him until he eventually forgot about it. Until now.

_Once upon a time, once when you were mine, I remember skies..._

_"Mirrored in your eyes,_ " he found himself murmuring as Sumia's gaze met his. Her cheeks were bright pink, her eyes were shiny, and she was singing, too. Chrom's heart began to race as he pulled her closer, taking in every lyric, every note, overcome with the visions from all those dreams.

_No,_ he thought. No, they weren't just dreams. This was bigger, not just him and Sumia but the others as well. He'd become such good friends with Robin and Reflet because he felt drawn to them, and it had been no different with Vaike and Sully and Gaius and the rest. And Sumia... _I fell for her at first sight, even before I knew what love was._

"Chrom," she whispered, her voice wavering. He cupped her cheek in his hand, leaning closer.

"Sumia."

Their lips met, and everything clicked into place.

_In your wildest dreams..._

The kiss didn't end until the song did, and when Chrom broke away their friends were surrounding them, cheering, applauding.

"Way to go, Blue!" Gaius said with a grin while Cordelia and Robin hugged Sumia tightly. Henry laughed, Tharja just smirked, and Reflet bowed slightly.

"Congratulations, Chrom."

For once, Chrom was too happy to mind...for about five minutes. When he'd had enough, he and Sumia gathered the blanket and her purse and snuck off to a more quiet part of the park until the concert was officially over.

 

He felt like he was walking on air as they left the park, Sumia holding onto his hand and leaning against him.

"I've been in love with you since we were thirteen," she confessed. "I just never knew how to tell you...but Chrom, I've had these dreams of us, in a different time. A castle, bordered by snow and sand..."

"Us, flying through the air on your pegasus. Fighting to protect innocents...shadowy soldiers-"

"With red eyes," Sumia finished. "Chrom...I don't even know where to begin with this. I don't know how we came to be born in this time, in this world. But we found each other, and...and I love you now as much as I did back then!" Chrom let go of her hand and hugged her close, burying his face in her hair. Everyone at school would know about this come Monday, Chrom thought. Lissa would know, so would Emmeryn, Ricken, Maribelle, even Mr. Gregor. But he didn't care.

"Me too, Sumia...I don't think it matters why we were reborn, just that we were. And that we're together." He blushed. "That sounded like something out of a fairy tale, didn't it?"

"The best fairy tale I've ever heard." Sumia tilted her head up and kissed him, and the rest of the world seemed to fade away for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guessed who the band was, you're right. :) And it was only a matter of time before I did a modern-day reincarnation romance with shades of Sailor Moon for this game.


End file.
